The ability to increase bone formation in vitro and in vivo would lead to exciting and far reaching applications in the fields of orthopaedics and metabolic bone disease. Bone is a unique mechanosensitive tissue which, upon mechanical load, induces bioelectric potentials which regulate cellular function and are, in part, responsible for alterations in skeletal remodeling due to altered load conditions. The aim of this proposal is to develop a novel biophysical input system for stimulation of bone formation. We propose to model this system based on convergence of the information available on bone electrical signals and, based on cellular responses to extremely low energy, low frequency electromagnetic fields. This synthesis of complementary approaches would maximize the potential for development of an electromagnetic signal utilizing magnetic fields (MFs) extremely effective at low energies. The applications of MFs would impact on musculoskeletal applications such as osteoporosis therapy, fracture healing and implant fixation.